Sobre a Pele
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Neji estava habituado a lidar com o exterior das pessoas, com o que elas usavam sobre o rosto, sobre o corpo. Qualquer Hyuuga sabia. O que ele precisava era descobrir como prestar atenção em mais do que apenas o que ficava sobre a pele. UA. PCD.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário: **Neji estava habituado a lidar com o exterior das pessoas, com o que elas usavam sobre o rosto, sobre o corpo. Qualquer Hyuuga sabia. O que ele precisava era descobrir como prestar atenção em mais do que apenas o que ficava sobre a pele.

**Capítulo: **1/2

**Estado: **Completa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Eu recomendo que _prestem atenção às datas_.

Betado pela **Muri** :3

**EDIT**

Caso alguém tenha desenvolvido algum tipo de curiosidade pelas roupas citadas, bem... Não posso fazer nada =D

A maioria delas existe apenas na minha cabeça, mas eu procurei em alguns sites.

No último Milão Fashion Week, Zegna chutou traseiros com os ternos. Eles eram babáveis! Todos em tons verdes e azuis. Como isso não combinava com a minha visão do Neji, eu imaginei-os em um tom grafite com camisa cinza.

www _ponto_ menstyle _ponto_ es _barra sublinhado_ catwalks _barra_ Default _ponto_ aspx?page _igual_ 1&idsezione _igual_ 4&idstagione _igual _23&idmarchio _igual_ 164

A roupa da senhora Otsuka me fez subir pelas paredes. Eu não consegui achar nada que parecesse com o que estava na minha imaginação! Porque o roxo profundo é o novo preto D;

Se tirarem a renda e o laçarote e fizerem a saia mais em A, esse é o modelo que mais se parece.

www _ponto_ etsy _ponto_ com _barra_ view _sublinhado_ listing _ponto_ php?listing _sublinhado_ id _igual_ 32018087

Para a Tenten.

www _ponto_ shopstyle _ponto_ com _barra_ browse?fts _igual_ brown _mais_ cocktail _mais _dress _jogodavelha_ 32 _sublinhado_ 0

O vestido no canto superior direito, de nome DSQUARED2.

**/EDIT**

* * *

-

**Sobre a Pele**

-

_by L. Ganoza_

**

* * *

**

**Parte I**

_-_

_Tu dizes que gostas de usar tênis, que aquele rabo-de-cavalo que enfeita o topo da tua cabeça é prático, que as roupas largas são confortáveis, que maquiagem é perda de tempo._

_-_

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

Neji mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, distraidamente observando o salão que havia sido reservado para a festa de encerramento da empresa. Havia sido uma decisão conjunta que a decoração não deveria envolver as cores verde e vermelha – coisa que poderia ter levado à associação direta com certa festividade de final de ano. Entretanto, o dourado não havia sido vetado e o Hyuuga sentia-se quase orgulhoso do ambiente que havia sido criado. Os tons creme e ouro encarregavam-se da sensação de conforto que usualmente faltava em grandes espaços.

- Preciso te chamar de senhor Hyuuga durante a festa?

-

_**26 de fevereiro de 2007**_

_Hiashi sumiu pela porta fumê deixando o jovem Hyuuga mudando o peso de um pé para outro ao lado da secretária de meia idade._

_- Neji Hyuuga – ela cantarolou. – O bebê que vai cair de pára-quedas no meu colo para assumir o papel do titio – ela riu, uma risada incomum._

_Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, convencendo-se de que a personalidade dela não o intimidava e de que, se as coisas chegassem aos extremos, sempre havia a declaração de assédio sexual._

_- Nori Otsuka – apertou o membro estendido. – Tua futura secretária, criança. Tu não poderias estar em melhores mãos._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

O chamado voltou-se para a voz com um semi-sorriso nos olhos. A senhora Otsuka era, essencialmente, a alma da empresa. Trabalhava há quase trinta anos para o CEO e havia ensinado-o todos os truques necessários – e alguns desnecessário.

Ela não tinha mais que um metro e sessenta centímetros de altura, de corpo e rosto redondos, cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras – que eram, de fato, fios brancos tingidos de dourado -, olhos pequenos de íris claras, grandes, nariz empinado e boca enrugada. Algo que, na sua infância, ele teria associado como uma mistura entre a tia chata e uma fada-madrinha.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça à pergunta dela e a senhora riu, segurando-o pelo braço. A companhia dela fê-lo bem. Não havia como negar que ele não conhecia grande parte dos funcionários; mantinha contato apenas com os coordenadores e com a sua própria secretária.

AnzenSuuji era a porção da empresa Anzen dedicada à segurança digital e a que mais crescia. As equipes de desenvolvimento de sistemas, em geral, não pensavam em segurança durante as fases de projeto e implementação do software. Geralmente, lembravam-se de segurança apenas no momento da implantação. Nesta hora, usavam soluções como VPN, Firewall, IDS para garantir a proteção do ambiente onde o software opera. Essas soluções, porém, não resolviam todas as necessidades de proteção que um sistema possui, deixando-o exposto a fraudes oriundas tanto de fora quanto de dentro da organização.

A AnzenSuuji trabalhava na criação de linhas de serviços com o objetivo de fazer com que as organizações possuíssem seus softwares desenvolvidos com total segurança.

Isso também significava que ele trabalhava no prédio da cidade com maior concentração de ratos de computador por metro quadrado.

Neji balançou uma vez sobre os calcanhares, tentando identificar os convidados. Parte deles, a parte que parecia saída de um desfile de moda, a parte pequena, era mais conhecida. Esposas, filhas e filhos de coordenadores e diretores. Os demais, parecendo experiências de uma dona de casa ou modelos de lojas de produção em série, eram rostos que não puxavam lembrança alguma. Por míseros segundos, ele sentiu nojo da própria prepotência.

Sentia-se bem vestido em uma versão mais austera da coleção mais recente de Ermenegildo Zegna, um terno grafite que, devido ao local, dispensava as luvas que o acompanhavam. Se havia algo que uma criança Hyuuga aprendia desde cedo era que aparência era algo importante.

-

_**22 de setembro de 2009**_

_Ele desceu do seu recém adquirido Infiniti G37 – presente de formatura –, acionou as travas e o alarme. Mais dez passos e estaria no elevador._

_- É o teu aniversário, Shikamaru! Nós temos que fazer algo especial!_

_Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia a voz da estagiária desde que havia assumido como Diretor Geral. Ela caminhava com outro rapaz – que ele desconhecia – em direção ao lado mais distante do estacionamento._

_- Eu não quero atrapalhar todos com uma comemoração no meio da semana – ele murmurou, quase como em um pedido de desculpas, mas sua voz não conseguia esconder o tédio. – É muito problemático._

_- Tsc! Não será problema! Nós comemoramos na hora do almoço! E eu conheço uma loira muito interessada em participar de tudo!_

_E a voz dela começou a sumir enquanto balbuciava sobre as preparações. Logo Neji estava sozinho, parado ao lado do carro novo, olhando para a curva cinza onde eles haviam desaparecido._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

- O que observas, criança? – perguntou a senhora Otsuka e os olhos claros voltaram-se para ela.

O CEO havia auxiliado-a na escolha da roupa – um conjunto de duas peças de um roxo profundo.

- A senhora se sente confortável nessa roupa? – ignorou a pergunta inicial.

- Querido, achas que eu usaria algo que não me deixasse confortável? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ralas e Neji viu-se obrigado a concordar.

Sua secretária não usaria, faria ou concordaria com qualquer coisa que não a deixasse confortável. Era algo quase reconfortante. Depois de tantos anos no mesmo posto, a mulher sabia mais sobre a companhia e o que deveria ser feito que metade dos coordenadores e não era tímida em afirmar isso.

- Não respondeste a pergunta.

O Hyuuga pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça antes de responder:

- Não conheço a maior parte das pessoas que trabalham para mim.

- Estás no posto há apenas um ano, isso é normal. Se não os conheceres dentro de três anos, nós começaremos com os exercícios para memória fotográfica.

Os olhos pérola não precisaram pousar sobre a mulher para saber que ela sorria, divertida.

- Pensando em conhecer melhor alguma das tuas funcionárias?

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Não era como se eles não conversassem sobre problemas pessoais, mas relacionamentos não estavam em seus planos por ao menos mais três anos. Isso apenas se a família insistisse que ele precisava de um herdeiro. Por enquanto, sentia-se confortável o suficiente com o loft de solteiro, as viagens constantes para outros países e sua secretária como companhia feminina mais constante.

- Isso é contra as normas da empresa – respondeu simplesmente.

- Criança, as normas da empresa apenas não encorajam a interação entre os funcionários. Impedi-los seria querer demais – abanou-o.

- A minha posição não permite que eu... interaja com as funcionárias. Seria assédio sexual.

A risada dela, algo que sempre o lembrava uma raposa, fê-lo voltar-se para a senhora. Os olhos azuis dela observavam os convidados, sem sinais de uma resposta. Ficaram em silêncio pelos minutos seguintes.

- Precisas de um amigo.

As sobrancelhas finas ergueram-se.

- Como?

- Um amigo. Alguém que se preocupe contigo.

Ele rodou os olhos internamente. Às vezes, a senhora parecia uma professora de jardim de infância. O herdeiro Hyuuga estava satisfeito com a sua vida no dado momento e não via necessidade de criar laços com pessoas apenas para manter aparências sociais. Obviamente, esse argumento não funcionaria no exato instante, então, usou outro.

- Tenho amigos.

- Amor, eu organizo a tua agenda, não há como negar.

Ele havia se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- Amigos não são particularmente necessários nesta profissão.

Assim que as palavras saíram, Neji percebeu que esse argumento era tão inútil quanto o anterior. O problema de discutir com a pessoa mais próxima de ti e com uma experiência que poderia te fazer girar em círculos por horas é que ela estaria sempre um passo à frente.

- Porque nós sabemos como a tua posição não gera estresse e como a tua família te apóia.

Talvez colocar uma empresa nas mãos de um recém-formado, deixando que ele equilibrasse as exigências de um posto usualmente preenchido por pessoas com o dobro da idade dele não fosse a melhor forma de demonstrar amor. Mas com certeza demonstrava confiança – ele podia lidar com isso.

-

_**20 de maio de 2007**_

_Se havia um espaço em todo o prédio que fazia a pele de Neji enrugar-se era o refeitório. A comida não era ruim, o espaço era sanitário e a decoração suave o bastante. O problema do Hyuga com o cômodo, era como as pessoas comportavam-se nele. Pareciam animais em bando, todos buscando um local seguro para devorar a presa._

_Uma bandeja foi depositada em frente à dele e os orbes pérola subiram para encontrar a expressão desafiadora da garota que, como ele, era apenas uma estagiária e, portanto, não tinha lugar nos grupos._

_Os dois encararam-se por alguns momentos, ele com os braços apoiados sobre a mesa, ela, com um joelho sobre a cadeira e o corpo ereto. Finalmente, a morena deu de ombros e disse:_

_- Eu sou nova por aqui e, como tu pareces isolado, pensei que ambos poderíamos usar a companhia – dito isso, sentou-se._

_O Hyuuga observou-a curiosamente enquanto ela pegava o garfo e começava a mexer em uma empadão de legumes. Não demorou muito e ambos, silenciosamente, dispuseram-se a comer._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

- Olha ali – apontou para o lado bem vestido. – Até as Nozes estão interagindo!

Havia uma lógica por trás do apelido que a senhora havia dado aos coordenadores - era uma evolução de Nariz Empinado. O recém-formado não sabia como ele não era catalogado como uma Noz.

Seguindo as ordens da secretária, seus olhos pousaram sobre os coordenadores e as suas famílias. As Nozes estavam, de fato, interagindo. Apenas entre eles. Os homens e mulheres separavam-se em pequenas rodas de conversas, habituados uns aos outros.

- Pouco interessa o quão falsos eles estão sendo! – a senhora Otsuka completou.

Neji optou por ignorar o comentário malicioso – porém não menos verdadeiro – da colega e voltou a observar o salão.

A parte saída da produção em massa parecia um pouco mais relaxada que as Nozes. Eram em maior quantidade, quase cinco sextos dos participantes, a maior parte homens e praticamente nenhum com acompanhantes. Riam em pequenos grupos formados, provavelmente pré-dispostos pelos departamentos nos quais trabalhavam.

Distraidamente, seus olhos pousaram sobre a estagiária, apertando-se, então, para capturar os detalhes da inesperada visão.

Era como tivessem despido-a de personalidade.

-

_**22 de agosto de 2007**_

_Ele suprimiu um suspiro ao perceber que o elevador havia sido chamado no saguão do prédio. Previamente, afastou-se do meio da caixa de metal, as mãos acomodadas dentro dos bolsos das calças. As portas deslizaram e logo estava em frente à estagiária. Ela sorriu suave em forma de cumprimento antes apertar um dos botões e parar ao seu lado, as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados. _

_A menina moveu os pés e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo com um barulho que ele não soube identificar. Os olhos pérolas deslizaram para a lateral diante do desconforto feminino. A Yuan Jia coçou o pescoço antes de virar o corpo abruptamente para a figura masculina._

_- Saca só, tu és um dos figurões, não és? – perguntou finalmente._

_Neji ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua melhor expressão "E isso é de teu interesse porque...?". Ela pareceu contente consigo mesma e voltou a encarar a porta metálica._

_- Nem precisa falar, o teu terno diz tudo – riu. - Mas a tua gravata... – ela fez uma careta – faz o teu rosto parecer amarelo – concluiu, com um meio sorriso._

_Foi a vez dele de virar-se para observá-la. A menina – porque não havia melhor forma para descrevê-la – usava um par de calças que passavam dos joelhos, um tom entre tecido cru e caramelo, uma camiseta de mangas curtas azul escuro com detalhes mais claros, tênis rasteiros pretos, meias brancas com estrelinhas prateadas e dois coques._

_Ela definitivamente não podia reclamar da gravata dourada e azul dele._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

Os olhos quase brancos dele deslizaram sobre o corpo feminino, captando a informação visual. Os trajes, usualmente moleques e despojados, haviam se transformado em um vestido. Aliás, um quadrado marrom – que dava destaque aos olhos dela, mas fazia a sua pele parecer amarelada - de tecido leve, amarrado na cintura por um fio fino de mesmo tecido. O vestido em si não era feio, mas, no corpo da garota, parecia um saco sem curvas, deixando os antebraços mais magros, as canelas destoantes dos quadris. Os sapatos, pretos, de tiras largas, eram pesados demais para o tecido e não escondiam a ausência de pedicure. Os coques haviam se transformado em um único – desfeito o bastante para parecer casual-chique -, mas, ao invés de usar brincos de destaque, a garota havia optado por uma correntinha dourada. A maquiagem, ou a ausência dela, resumia-se a lápis de olhos preto – que realçava as suas olheiras - e um brilho labial. Para completar, o guarda-roupas usual dela havia marcado suas pernas e braços com um bronzeado meio-a-meio.

Ela parecia uma garotinha indo a uma festa de formatura.

-

_**26 de fevereiro de 2008**_

_Ele correu as digitais pela lateral do relatório, seus olhos passando uma e outra vez pela análise – que ele já havia decorado – feita. O elevador deu um suave "plim" antes de as portas abrirem-se e de ele deslizar para um andar não administrativo. Os orbes pérolas correram pelas cabeças desconhecidas antes de ele dar o primeiro passo em direção ao chefe do departamento._

_- Final de semana com a família! Tem coisa melhor?_

_Neji virou-se, surpreso ao ouvir a voz da estagiária._

_- Suponho que não – respondeu quem deveria ser a outra única figura feminina trabalhando naquele andar._

_- E tu? Vais fazer o quê? – ela perguntou, enquanto as duas bebericavam algo de um par de xícaras._

_- Faxina, arrumar algumas coisas._

_Ele rodou os olhos diante da trivialidade delas. Deveriam estar trabalhando e não conversando sobre o final de semana._

_- Não queres deixar para o próximo final de semana?_

_O Hyuuga viu-se dando um passo incerto na direção das vozes. Só para confirmar se o estilo caótico dela não era ocorrência de apenas um dia._

_- Aí eu posso te ajudar! – continuou a estagiária._

_Não demorou muito e as duas entraram em seu campo de visão._

_- Se tu fores lá para casa, a última coisa que nós faremos é arrumar – a amiga riu e Tenten mostrou-lhe a língua._

_A menina usava calças verde-floresta, um modelo similar ao da vez anterior, uma blusa branca com detalhes em dourado, tênis caramelo, meias de bolinhas e um par de coques._

_Aparentemente, o estilo caótico dela era algo usual._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

- Ela é bonita – disse a senhora Otsuka e Neji tentou contar se o tempo que havia observado a garota era o bastante para gerar alguma conclusão.

Ela era bonita. Aquele tipo garota-da-porta-ao-lado bonita – nada de especial.

- Ele é uma estagiária, não deveria estar na festa de encerramento de ano dos funcionários – foi a resposta dele enquanto ambos observavam a moça bebericar uma taça de champanhe pela terceira vez.

- É impressão minha ou a taça dela está sempre cheia. Quero dizer, a garota bebe e ela não esvazia! – comentou, quase ultrajada, tomando um gole da própria bebida.

- Ela apenas finge que bebe, por isso a taça está sempre cheia – justificou.

- Oh, então tu estás prestando atenção nela.

Ele havia andado para essa que nem um patinho.

Sim, Neji havia prestado atenção no fato de que ela não engolia o líquido espumante. Também havia prestado atenção à forma como mantinha um braço cruzado em frente ao corpo, o jeito descontraído que usualmente a acompanhava faltando, como mal movia os pés do lugar, desabituada ao salto, como seu sorriso era mais fixo e menos divertido.

-

_**5 de março de 2007**_

_Se existe algo para o qual o mundo preparou Neji Hyuuga, foi para assumir a posição de cabeça de uma das inúmeras filiais da empresa da família. Portanto, aos vinte e um anos, seria apenas normal que ele aceitasse o estágio mais ortodoxo e não curricular já criado. Por esse derradeiro motivo, ele se encontrava atrás da parede espelhada da sala de entrevistas, observando Hiashi Hyuuga, atual Diretor Geral da empresa, fazer algo que nenhum CEO faria, porque "se ele queria conduzir uma empresa, ele o faria sabendo o papel de todos"._

_- Você é muito jovem, senhorita... – os olhos claros dele passaram sobre o currículo que se encontrava em suas mãos – Yuan Jia._

_- Eu sei – ela respondeu simplesmente, os olhos castanhos imperturbáveis enquanto ela observava o entrevistador._

_O senhor Hyuuga observou-a cautelosamente, analisando se a garota intencionava algum tipo de desacato._

_- Mesmo com as notas e as atividades extracurriculares, não é comum aceitarmos alguém com apenas três anos de faculdade – disse, por fim. – Há muitas coisas que não a favorecem – concluiu, largando as folhas sobre o tampo de vidro._

_As sobrancelhas da menina ergueram-se e a expressão dela moldou-se, confusa._

_- Três anos de curso, - quantos anos? Vinte e um? – imatura, uma mulher em uma profissão que favorece a forma de pensar masculina – argumentou, cruzando os dedos sob o queixo._

_- O senhor já ouviu a citação "Segurança é, essencialmente, uma superstição. Não existe na natureza. Nem mesmo as crianças dos homens a experimentam como um todo."?_

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Neji se perguntou se a garota não entendia que havia sido dispensada._

_- Helen Keller, caso o senhor esteja curioso, apesar de não ser esse o ponto – a menina sorriu lentamente, inclinando-se para frente. – O ponto é que eu posso hackear todo o sistema de vocês – disse, a cabeça pendendo para o lado esquerdo como se ela estivesse contando a uma criança que ela não poderia tomar sorvete, um sorriso de lado._

_Os dois Hyuugas observaram-na atentamente, esperando algum tipo de sinal._

_- Isso é uma ameaça, senhorita Yuan Jia? – perguntou, finalmente, o mais velho._

_- Não, isso é apenas um aviso do que vocês estariam perdendo – ela sorriu, algo mais divertido e relaxado que antes._

_Nesse dia, Tenten Huo Yuan Jia conseguiu o estágio na segunda maior empresa de segurança do mundo._

-

**18 de dezembro de 2009**

- Eu estava na entrevista dela para o estágio.

- Ela é jovem.

- Ela impressionou.

Assim que as palavras saíram, Neji percebeu que não era a coisa certa a ser dita. A senhora-raposa riu.

- Ela citou uma escritora, filósofa e conferencista em uma ameaça bem sutil – tentou corrigir-se.

- Três pessoas ou uma mulher multiuso? – riu.

- Uma mulher multiuso.

Ele absteria a ambos de falar que, depois de ouvi-la, havia pesquisado a autora da frase. Conseguia recordar-se, ainda, dos detalhes mais importantes. Helen Keller falava francês, latim e alemão, ganhara diversos títulos e diplomas honorários de inúmeras instituições, fora membro honorário de várias sociedades científicas e organizações filantrópicas nos cinco continentes. Era, mais que isso, uma mulher nascida no final do século XIX, que havia superado preconceito na carreira de filósofa e jornalista, mesmo depois de, aos dezoito meses de idade, ter-se tornado cega e surda.

- Ela tem quase a tua idade, assumo? – sorriu, divertida.

Forçou-se a não lançar um olhar de aviso para a senhora.

- Suponho – deu de ombros.

- Hm, ela parece interessante.

Nesse instante Neji Hyuuga soube que a sua secretária – aquela mistura estranha de tia chata, professora de jardim de infância e fada-madrinha - estava planejando algo.

-

_Tu dizes que aquele jantar de gala é futilidade, que salto alto estraga a coluna, que jóias são gasto de dinheiro, que cabeleireiros são neuróticos, que saias são arejadas demais._

_-_

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:**

Porque eu precisava de algo leve depois de ter escrito quatro capítulos de Boneca de Plástico um atrás do outro.

By-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumário: **Neji estava habituado a lidar com o exterior das pessoas, com o que elas usavam sobre o rosto, sobre o corpo. Qualquer Hyuuga sabia. O que ele precisava era descobrir como prestar atenção em mais do que apenas o que ficava sobre a pele.

**Capítulo: **2/3

**Estado: **Completa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Eu recomendo que prestem atenção às datas.

Betado pela **Muri** :3

Hm, me pergunto se alguém reparou que o número de capítulo aumentou. Resultado direto da minha incapacidade de trabalhar com a cena final associada à minha relutância em relacionamentos que acontecem de uma hora para a outra.

Pronto. Já que é teu aniversário, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer, né? Parabéns, girl! ;D

* * *

-

**Sobre a Pele**

-

_by L. Ganoza_

_to Prisma-san  
_

**

* * *

**

**Parte II**

_-_

_Tu dizes que unhas precisam respirar, que ter pêlos não é crime, que comer não é pecado, que compras são capitalismo feroz, que enchimento no sutiã é ilusão, que cirurgia plásticas são piada._

_-_

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

Neji acomodou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, os olhos pulando de cabeça em cabeça enquanto ele buscava as familiares. As delicadezas já haviam sido feitas e ele dedicava-se a admirar o trabalho feito pela equipe de decoração. Em algum lugar da sua mente, isso se registrou como uma situação repetida.

- É impressão minha ou a decoração é praticamente a mesma?

Neji queria dizer que não, que a paleta de cores coincidia – porque o mesmo grupo de pessoas havia participado da votação e nenhum deles mostrava o menor rasgo de inventividade -, mas que os ornamentos eram diferentes.

- Parece – deu de ombros.

- Criança, já te falaram que, se tu não tivesses um par tão largo de ombros, traços tão rígidos e esse ar de macho alfa, tu serias um belo homossexual?

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido e o rapaz viu-se a encarando com escleras mais à mostra que o normal.

-

_**1 de abril de 2010**_

_- Vamos, senhora Otsuka! – veio uma voz abafada._

_- Sinto muito, senhorita Yuan Jia, apenas entram as pessoas com horas marcadas – respondeu a secretária em um tom alto de voz e um sorriso no rosto._

_- A senhora sabe que eu não conseguiria marcar uma hora nem se eu hackeasse o sistema._

_Houve um momento de silêncio e o Hyuuga fez o seu caminho em direção à porta de vidro fumê. A manutenção perfeita do prédio permitiu que ele fizesse um caminho sem ruídos, deparando-se com uma secretária que mordia o interior da bochecha como prestes a negar um presente à neta e a neta com uma expressão de quem merece receber o pedido. Neji limpou a garganta e as duas olharam-no com escleras saltadas antes de recuperaram-se do susto. A mais velha rodou os olhos e a dona dos coques duplos deu um sorriso de lado._

_- O chefe?_

_A senhora Otsuka ressoprou e, CEO podia jurar, murmurou um "boa sorte" levemente cínico._

_- Chefe! – e, em um piscar de olhos, a ex-estagiária estava perante ele. – Toma! – anunciou, entregando-lhe o que, aos olhos dele, era um relatório._

_- O que é isso? – ele perguntou depois de folhear as páginas gregas._

_- É um projeto._

_As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se e as folhas foram empurradas contra o peito dela._

_- Não é comigo – dito isso, virou-se em direção ao escritório._

_- Eu sei! – ela falou em uma voz mais aguda que o comum, seguindo-o para o santuário do Diretor Geral, a sala do lado direito do último andar. – Mas tu és o manda-chuva, chefe. Se tu disseres que queres um projeto nessa linha, eles vão ignorar o fato de que eu sou recém-formada e uma garota – ela insistiu. _

_Neji sentou-se, voltando ao trabalho e ignorando a morena que o fitava insistente._

_- É um bom projeto, mas eu não tenho a credibilidade para passá-lo. Eu só preciso da indicação!_

_O Hyuuga devolveu o olhar dela, analisando cuidadosamente a expressão feminina. Quatro dias depois, a empresa havia investido um novo projeto._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Falo sério. Tu tens um gosto impecável, me indicaste qual roupa eu deveria escolher dois anos seguidos, as tuas são sempre imaculadas e tu tens mais bons-modos que todos os homens da minha família juntos.

Um comentário rude sobre a qualidade da educação dos familiares da mulher-raposa morreu entre as sinapses que ligavam seu cérebro à sua língua.

- O bom-gosto não deveria estar associado à sexualidade das pessoas.

As exigências de aparências não mudavam de acordo com os sexos, eram apenas escolhas mais simples para os homens. Entretanto, Neji oferecia um prêmio a qualquer um que permitiria que a esposa saísse de casa para um evento que envolvia a diretoria da empresa com qualquer coisa além do melhor. A imagem de todas as Nozes estava diretamente ligada ao que as esposas deles trajavam, isso era inegável.

- Nem a capacidade delas e, ainda assim, a empresa contrata mais homens que mulheres.

O que seu tio havia comentado na entrevista de estágio de Tenten passou pela mente por breves segundos antes de ele ter a resposta.

- A capacidade deles determina se trabalharão aqui. Aparentemente, homens afeiçoam-se mais às exatas. Os cursos de exatas estão repletos de homens.

Grande parte das pessoas que se aplicavam para entrevistas de emprego eram pupilos de Universidades. Poucos eram os autodidatas que alcançavam um cargo na Anzen.

- Então o fato de uma mulher conseguir competir com eles deve ser ainda mais admirável, não?

O Hyuuga lançou um olhar para a senhora ao seu lado, franzindo o cenho para o sorriso de raposa. Às vezes ele se perguntava se a sua secretária planejava meticulosamente todas as conversas que tinham apenas para oferecer lições de moral.

-

_**1 de junho de 2010**_

_Ele havia acabado de pisar no elevador, chegando para mais um dia de trabalho, quando uma voz levemente desesperada fê-lo apertar o botão que mantinha as portas abertas._

_- Segura, segura, segura!_

_Ele esperou que Tenten embarcasse antes de permitir que a caixa de metal tomasse o seu curso._

_- Chefe! - ela cumprimentou, com o sorriso de lado. - Que milagre te ver por aqui! – riu da própria piada._

_Ela cruzou e descruzou os braços, do jeito que fazia quando algo a angustiava e ele assumiu ser desconforto por não manterem um diálogo. A jovem virou-se abruptamente para ele e perguntou:_

_- Posso fazer uma pergunta? _

_Neji resistiu à vontade de apontar que isso havia sido precisamente o que ela havia feito._

_- Se concerne a empresa – deu de ombros._

_- Claro, claro – abanou-o. - As normas da empresa permitem a entrada de animais no prédio?_

_O olhar que ele a mandou, aparentemente, respondia a pergunta._

_- Insetos...? – tentou novamente e recebeu a mesma reação. – Tu tens que me ajudar – insistiu e, desta vez, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Está bem, eu trago um de papel – murmurou junto à sineta do elevador e desembarcou._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

Ela levou a taça aos lábios antes de voltar-se para ele, mudando de assunto:

- Ah, a propósito, obrigada por me ajudar com a roupa – pôs uma mão sobre os quadris e fez uma pose que o CEO podia apenas esperar não ser vista por olhos curiosos. – Tu também estás bem adorável.

Ele não usaria a palavra "adorável", mas concordava. O vestido preto que haviam escolhido para ela fazia-a menos redonda que o normal e o terno Canali preto que ele trajava parecia feito por medida.

- Era o mínimo. Tu és a minha secretária e deves te apresentar com elegância.

Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto o Hyuuga observava com mais minúcia o salão. As Nozes agiam exatamente como da vez anterior e ele conclui que colocar um dos demais funcionários em contato direto com essas pessoas não teria boas resultados. A outra parte de convidados parecia mais relaxada que no ano anterior, como se o tempo passado houvesse sido suficiente para aproximá-los.

- Olha ali – a secretária murmurou, apontando para o lado esquerdo onde um grupo conversava distraidamente.

Mais por reflexo que por qualquer outra coisa, os olhos de pérola pousaram no indicado pela mulher-raposa.

-

_**3 de dezembro de 2010**_

_- Tu ainda não conversaste comigo sobre o motivo pelo qual a garota Yuan Jia saiu do teu escritório batendo a porta e com um rosto que assusta criancinhas – a secretária comentou._

_- Não há o que conversar._

_Explicar para uma senhora que tinha idade para ser a sua mãe – ou avó muito jovem – como havia feito uma garota explodir de raiva em poucos segundos não era o seu objetivo do dia._

_Os olhos azuis brilharam por alguns instantes antes de ela sentar-se na cadeira em frente._

_- Nós dois sabemos que eu escutei a discussão da minha mesa, não há o que negar – ela abanou, a risada de raposa nos seus lábios. – Nós só precisamos chegar ao ponto onde tu explicas porque não falaste para ela que era um presente._

_- Não era um presente._

_Era uma forma de evitar que ela se sentisse tão constrangida com uma roupa que simplesmente não combinava com o evento._

_- Querido, nós sabemos que eu te conheço mais que o teu espelho._

_Ele lançou-lhe um olhar pontual que a senhora ignorou._

_- Mais que isso, nós sabemos que eu sou a única que conseguiria consertar esse caos._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Esse grupo em particular deveria me interessar? – respondeu, displicente.

- Não sei, deveria?

Neji permitiu-se divagar na pergunta. Não, não deveria interessar. Ao invés de usar a roupa que ele havia selecionado, a garota trajava algo que, à primeira vista, combinava com a personalidade heterodoxa. O vestido era preto, chegava aos joelhos, preso aos ombros por duas tiras. O tecido era levemente reluzente, com grandes anéis prateados por estampa, vincado por um cinto preto que marcava sua cintura dando-lhe forma de ampulheta. O cabelo estava similar ao ano anterior, displicente e com mais volume no topo, acompanhado por um par de brincos grandes. Seus pés escondiam-se em sapatos de bico habilmente arredondado, pretos, de verniz. As marcas do bronzeado pareciam mais sutis – e isso ele não soube explicar – e as unhas dos dedos haviam sido pintados com uma cor escura que, à distância, ele não reconhecia. A maquiagem destacava os olhos amendoados e tornava a expressão mais madura.

Era como ver a mesma garota que insistia em aparecer em momentos inoportunos depois de passar por um túnel do tempo de elegância.

- Não, não deveria e não interessa – respondeu, finalmente.

- Uma pena, porque eu coloquei a roupa dela no teu cartão de débito – tomou um gole de champanhe.

-

_**2 de julho de 2010**_

_A porta de vidro acertou o batedor com um "tumt" de som amortecido. O Hyuuga ergueu os olhos do relatório recém recebido e pousou-o na figura que havia invadido o seu escritório._

_- Chefe, toma! Presente! – ela anunciou, oferecendo um embrulho com personagens fictícios e Neji não pode evitar perguntar-se o que havia acontecido com a senhora Otsuka._

_- O que é isso? – inquiriu depois de ter retirado o pacote das mãos dela._

_- Teu presente de aniversário – falou lentamente, já que ele não havia entendido da primeira vez. – Adiantado - acrescentou._

_Ele observou o sorriso de lado dela e a forma como um dos coques parecia mais baixo que o outro. Deu de ombros, quase grato por ter uma distração do trabalho estafante e desembrulhou o... presente._

_- É um urso de pelúcia – diagnosticou, depois de ter afastado todo o papel._

_- Um urso de pelúcia segurando algemas! – a garota corrigiu, como se esse detalhe mudasse todo o significado do presente._

_- Ele tem uma boina de couro – constatou, puxando o chapéu que, aparentemente, encontrava-se costurado à cabeça marrom do brinquedo._

_- É, eu não consegui tirá-lo – ela deu um sorriso similar a um pedido de desculpas e isso o manteve em silêncio observando, mas não anunciando, os defeitos do presente._

_Após quase um minuto sem um diálogo, a garota foi em direção à porta e, abanando, gritou um "Até mais, chefe!" antes de desaparecer._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Como?

Quando a tua secretária era íntima o bastante com todos os detalhes da tua vida e decidia que era papel único e exclusivo dela organizar a tua vida social, as tuas contas apareceriam, irremediavelmente, alteradas. Julgando pelo que ele havia visto a garota vestindo, o preço deveria ser similar à roupa que ele havia escolhido.

A senhora Otsuka realmente precisava aprender uma coisa ou outra sobre limites.

- Eu expliquei a tua história comovente e disse que tudo era um presente.

Ele desconfiava que a mulher-raposa fosse usar a desculpa de que tudo era um presente para fazer a garota vestir-se bem, mas não esperava que um conto de fadas fosse acrescentado ao enredo.

-

_**17 de novembro de 2010**_

_- Chefe? – ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente à sua mesa de trabalho e Neji controlou-se o suficiente para não demonstrar surpresa quando a viu tão perto. – Tudo bem? – ela sorriu. Não o sorriso de lado ao qual ele estava habituado._

_A sobrancelha dele tornou-se um tobogã antes de ela preencher a pergunta não feita._

_- Tuas olheiras estão mais fundas – ela deu de ombros._

_- Não há trabalho a ser feito?_

_- Sempre há trabalho a ser feito! – riu. – Tu apenas escolhes o mais importante – deu-lhe um olhar pontual._

_Antes que o Hyuuga pudesse reagir, estava sozinho novamente._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Eu tenho uma história comovente?

- Claro! Pobre menino rico, não sabe lidar com amizades, sempre desconfiando das pessoas que se aproximam, etc, etc. Se tu fosses um pouco mais interessado em relacionamentos casuais, essa babaquice funcionaria com hm... oitenta e cinco por cento das mulheres.

Neji pensou por alguns instantes que era possível que a porcentagem estivesse correta, levando em consideração o hábito que a mulher tinha de mexer com números. Preferiu não responder, dispondo-se a observar a forma como o grupo que incluía a garota se comportava.

Tenten movia o peso do corpo de um lado ao outro – pareia mais confortável com os sapatos -, revezando cruzar ambos os braços em frente ao corpo e apenas um. A taça de champanhe fazia o caminho em direção aos seus lábios mais o seu conteúdo nunca se reduzia. Percebeu, então, como os músculos dos ombros estiravam-se, como a descontração que fazia parte dela parecia escondida em algum dos acessórios, como o sorriso dela, desconfortável, era quase fixo.

Seu cenho franziu-se. Ele havia passado os minutos anteriores observando a garota ao invés de o grupo onde ela se encontrava.

**-**

_**21 de outubro de 2010**_

_As digitais dele passaram sobre a pele da nuca tentando aliviar a tensão. Havia acabado de sair de uma reunião ridiculamente tensa com os CFO, CTO, CIO, CCO, CCO e diretor dos recursos humanos e a discussão inicial das ambições para o ano seguinte estavam começando a exauri-lo. _

_- Vem! – a cabeça que havia acabado de aparecer pela fresta da porta falou._

_Os olhos claros dele ergueram-se, uma sobrancelha mais alta._

_- Vamos! Desde que ganhaste esse escritório tu não apareceste mais no refeitório. Hoje, tu vais almoçar comigo! – ela estabeleceu, vindo parar em frente à mesa dele._

_Neji observou-a, resistindo à vontade de esfregar as pálpebras – resultado do cansaço. A garota observou-o por alguns instantes antes de dar meia-volta e sumir atrás da porta fumê. O ar saiu de seus pulmões e ele cedeu, passando os dedos sobre os olhos. Não muitos minutos depois, uma sombra apareceu atrás da entrada, seguindo pelas costas femininas cobertas por uma camiseta quase infantil e levemente masculina. Ele observou enquanto ela equilibrava duas bandejas, uma em cada braço._

_- Eu não sabia o que tu gostavas, então eu trouxe um pouco de tudo! Tu comes o que tu quiseres e eu como o resto – ela estabeleceu, tomando posto na cadeira em frente à dele._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Não deverias ter mentido para a garota. O que ela veste não é tão importante.

- Claro, querido – disse com um sorriso e Neji ponderou por alguns segundos o motivo da condescendência em sua voz. – Eu me pergunto como ela se sairia como acompanhante de um dos diretores.

Terrivelmente, ele pensou, mas terminou por dar de ombros.

- Ela não deveria se preocupar com a possibilidade.

A maioria dos coordenadores e dos diretores eram homens de idade. Os poucos que teriam idade para serem irmãos mais velhos dela ainda estavam mais interessados em apresentar uma acompanhante a cada noite que em selecionar uma fixa.

A senhora fez um barulho que ele não soube identificar.

- Ela está bonita.

Supôs que sim, ela estava bonita. Com um rosto menos comum que no ano anterior, menos parecida com a personalidade borbulhante ao qual ele estava habituado, mas bonita.

- Não falaremos sobre ela a noite toda, correto?

- Apenas achei que ela fosse um tópico de interesse.

A garota não retornou à conversa no decorrer da noite.

-

_**2 de dezembro de 2010**_

_- Chefe? _

_Neji ergueu os olhos, mas não a cabeça, mantendo o ritmo com o qual digitava._

_- Entra._

_Essa era a primeira vez que ele havia precisado vocalizar algo para fazê-la ocupar a cadeira em frente à sua._

_- Eu não tenho muita certeza do motivo pelo qual a senhora Otsuka me chamou – ela falou, mas sua voz não parecia tão incerta. Era quase como se o desafiasse._

_- Não há motivos oficiais para o CEO chamar qualquer um dos funcionários que não sejam coordenadores ou diretores – ele declarou._

_- Isso não explica porque eu estou aqui – ela moveu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo._

_Ele apontou com os olhos duas caixas brancas que repousavam sobre a mesa de tampo de vidro._

_- O meu trabalho não envolve carregar caixas por aí, chefe – ela declarou, recostando-se._

_O Hyuuga perguntou-se por alguns momentos se ela estava falando sério ou se divertindo às custas dele, mas insistiu em bater com as digitais nos teclados._

_- São para ti, para a festa de encerramento._

_Ele recusava-se a fazer contato visual, sua mente trabalhando em dois níveis enquanto tentava colocar em palavras o motivo pelo qual estava entregando as duas caixas à garota. A lembrança do ano anterior insistia em fazer o caminho dentro de sua consciência e a senhora Ostuka não ajudava, trazendo o tópico eventualmente. Segundo a mulher, a garota era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma amizade e, por isso, deveria ser cultivada – essa era a parte professora de jardim de infância da secretária falando._

_Apesar disso, tinha quase certeza de que o real motivo envolvia o desafio que seria tornar o estilo da garota algo aceitável._

_- Tu não estás brincando? – a garota perguntou, a caixa com os sapatos aberta sobre a mesa e o vestido erguido por uma das mãos._

_Agindo assim, parecia que ela não entendia o valor dos presentes. Os sapatos dourados com tiras finas, o vestido de corte perfeito e brilhos de reflexos ouro, além de caros, ficariam perfeitos com a estrutura física dela. Causariam inveja em muitas esposas de diretores._

_- A senhora Otsuka pode te ajudar com a maquiagem e os acessórios – preencheu, displicente, sem tirar os olhos da tela._

_- Eu agradeço a... preocupação – ressoprou -, mas eu acho que as roupas que eu uso não são um interesse teu – dito isso, ela largou os presentes sobre a mesa e passou a re-embalá-los._

_- Vais usar o saco marrom de novo?_

_Ele não havia falado aquilo como um insulto a ela, foi uma pergunta legítima. Entretanto, quando os olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os perolados, a expressão dela contorcendo-se em raiva, ele percebeu que poderia ser interpretado erroneamente._

_- É por isso que tu falas pouco, não é? Porque quando tu abres a boca não sai nada que preste._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

Exceto, é claro, quando ela mesma passou a guiar a conversa.

- Chefe?

Ela havia descartado a taça e os braços estavam cruzados em frente ao corpo. Era quase estranho ouvir a voz usualmente empolgada por sobre os burburinhos.

- Posso falar contigo aqui?

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se e a mulher-raposa apertou seu antebraço. Neji anuiu enquanto a senhora Otsuka afastava-se discretamente.

- Eu queria agradecer pelo presente, dizer que eu exagerei da última vez.

Claro que ela queria agradecer. O conjunto todo custava mais do que ela veria nos próximos seis meses.

- E que eu não posso aceitar mais presentes de ti – ela sorriu, mas não era o sorriso de lado ao qual ele estava habituado.

-

_**14 de julho de 2010**_

_Neji olhou para o conjunto de folhas que havia acabado de ser jogado sobre a sua mesa._

_- O que é isso? – perguntou à garota que sorria de lado. No fundo da sua mente ele supunha que fosse outro projeto._

_- Precisavam te entregar algo e eu resolvi ser de utilidade pública – ela deu uma entonação à última expressão que deixava claro que se divertia com tudo. – Escuta, preciso te fazer uma pergunta._

_O Hyuuga não deu sinais de responder à óbvia introdução dela._

_- Seria contra as normas da empresa usar um dos armários para esconder um esqueleto de plástico? – perguntou em um tom sério._

_O Hyuuga deixou suas sobrancelhas alcançarem os cabelos antes de voltar-se para ela._

_- É que nós realmente precisamos assustar o Lee – a garota argumentou, com uma expressão grave._

_Os olhos pérola dele moveram-se uma e outra vez enquanto ele tentava ler a seriedade da situação._

_- Não há nada tão específico nas normas, mas, desde que ninguém seja machucado ou ofendido e que não chegue ao ouvido de superiores, não deve haver problemas._

_Os olhos cor de chocolate observaram-no por alguns instantes enquanto ela tentava descobrir se o que ela havia revelado fazia parte de informar aos superiores. O telefone tocou e a garota caminhou em direção à porta com um sorriso de lado e uma resposta não dita._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Tu não gostaste de roupa – assumiu.

Claro, ela poderia não estar acostumada à alta-costura, mas ele não a havia suspeitado uma pessoa sem qualquer noção de bom-gosto – apesar das escolhas de guarda-roupa diárias.

- Não, a roupa é linda – ela afirmou e ele não conseguia abanar a sensação de que estava falando com uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Tu não pareces confortável – indicou os braços cruzados dela, que cobriam a roupa.

Tenten olhou para si mesma antes de deixar os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. Nem um segundo se passou antes de o braço direito ocupar o papel que antes era dos dois.

- O problema é mais o pessoal que fica observando até o teu último fio de cabelo – murmurou.

Neji sentiu uma pontada de culpa pela forma como ela falava, rápido, baixo, como se quisesse que o assunto acabasse, como se o dispensasse. A garota fez um sinal indistinguível com a cabeça, parecia chacoalhar o assunto.

-

_**14 de setembro de 2010**_

_As viagens a outros países era o que mais o drenava. Apesar disso, Neji precisava das informações presentes no relatório financeiro que deveria ter sido posto em sua mesa enquanto estava fora. Quando seu carro fez a curva da rua onde se localizava o prédio, ele percebeu o horário. Os ponteiros mostravam um número próximo a oito e quarenta da noite e, portanto, estacionar dentro do edifício não aconteceria._

_A brisa da noite distraiu-o enquanto ele descia a rua, os olhos, alheios, observando vez os demais prédios – as luzes já apagadas -, vez o céu, de cor mirtilo. Seus devaneios o levaram a um lugar tão distante que a claridade vinda da construção às escuras chamou-o a atenção._

_Seria irônico se alguém invadisse o prédio de uma empresa de segurança._

_Antes de passar em seu próprio escritório, fez o caminho para o andar onde as luzes continuavam acesas. O elevador fez o seu som usual e Neji viu-se segurando a respiração, esperando que quem quer que estivesse no piso aceso não tivesse ouvido. Seguiu o barulho de teclas, seus pés deslizando pelo piso para evitar qualquer ruído._

_Na sala repleta de computadores e telas, a luzes de tom verde-azulado refletiam sobre o par de coques enquanto a garota digitava continuamente, os dígitos movendo-se tão freqüentemente que ele não conseguia distinguir nada além de linhas verde-água em uma tela preta._

_No dia seguinte, Tenten apareceu-lhe para contar sobre uma descoberta que ela havia feito._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Eu não posso aceitar porque, além de ser caro, não aparentaria bem.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Era hábito dele preocupar-se com o que aparentaria bem. Um dos cantos da boca feminina ergueu-se sutilmente, o mais próximo do sorriso habitual dela, diante da pequena indicação de confusão que eram as sobrancelhas erguidas dele.

- Ser amiga do chefe resmungão é uma coisa, ninguém repara; os que reparam acham graça – ela lançou um olhar cuidadoso para os arredores. – Receber presentes do chefe é algo muito diferente. Eu agradeço, mas não quero que pensem que eu não sou... – os segundos que levaram enquanto ela buscava a palavra certa pareceram aumentar o nível de irritação - _capaz_ de fazer o meu trabalho, que eu só consigo as coisas porque o chefe decide que eu deveria tê-las.

O Hyuuga observou-a com cuidado, os olhos castanhos o fitavam com ênfase, seus lábios em uma linha firme, a mão apoiada sobre o quadril apertando o tecido e a pele. Esperou em silêncio enquanto a emoção dela dissolvia-se. Tenten piscou uma vez, as feições suavizando-se. Os orbes dela analisavam-no tão atentamente que, por alguns instantes, o herdeiro da empresa acreditou que o tempo não havia passado.

O sorriso usual tomou lugar antes de ela murmurar algo sobre como seria ainda mais suspeito se os dois passassem a festa conversando. A garota saiu, os braços cruzados novamente e os passos confiantes apesar do salto, e voltou para a sua roda de conversa.

-

_**20 de dezembro de 2010**_

_Aquele dia, quando ele chegou ao escritório, a sua cadeira de respaldar alto encontrava-se virada para trás e, de seu topo, podia avistar cabelos castanhos. Ele limpou a garganta tentando chamar a atenção dela. Com um empurrão do pé coberto pelo tênis rasteiro, a cadeira voltou para a posição original._

_Se ela estava em sua sala no dado momento isso era algum plano da senhora Otsuka, provavelmente relacionado à festa e ao debate das roupas. Neji admitiu para si mesmo, contrariado, que se sentia mais confortável ao vê-la envolvida pelas cores extravagantes dos tecidos de algodão._

_- Senhor Hyuuga, é muito bom vê-lo aqui hoje. Sente-se – disse com o sorriso de lado, oferecendo a cadeira em frente à mesa._

_Uma única sobrancelha dele ergueu-se e a garota rodou os olhos trocando de posições com o chefe._

_- Passei apenas para avisar que, apesar de eu não aceitar os presentes, eu ainda vou passar aqui para te desconcertar – debruçou-se sobre o tampo de vidro._

_Seu cérebro trabalhando em três níveis, Neji concluiu algumas coisas, ela provavelmente havia usado a palavra errada para se referir à reação dele e os braços dela deixariam marcas oleosas sobre a mesa. De todas, a que mais se destacou foi a sensação de alívio ao vê-la borbulhante como o normal. Quase como se a pessoa que havia conversado com ele durante a festa não existisse._

_- E, como eu acredito que tu sabes o que aquele bando de esnobes espera, eu aceito o convite para fazer compras contigo e com a senhora Otsuka ano que vem – sorriu de lado e espalmou as mãos sobre a superfície, agora, oleosa, antes de erguer-se._

_O CEO anotou mentalmente que deveria ter uma conversa com sua secretária sobre planejar coisas sem debater ou, ao menos, informá-lo._

_- Chefe? Pergunta._

_Neji levantou os olhos para ver apenas a cabeça castanha para dentro da sala já habituado às perguntas dela._

_- É contra as normas da empresa – ela mastigou o lábio inferior, buscando as palavras corretas – que exista algum tipo de relacionamento entre os funcionários?_

_Ele observou-a calmamente, esperando a ex-estagiária começar a se mover, desconfortável, antes de responder:_

_- Relacionamentos não são encorajados, principalmente se tendem a diminuir o rendimento ou causar situações constrangedoras._

_Sua voz havia soado sutilmente mais mecânica que o normal enquanto ele ligava o computador._

_- Quer dizer que não são proibidos? _

_Os ruídos da mensagem de carregamento do sistema soaram antes de ele continuar._

_- As normas não proíbem relacionamentos entre funcionários._

_- Beleza, chefe! – conclui com o sorriso de lado antes de deixar a porta bater._

**-**

**17 de dezembro de 2010**

- Essa é nova. Ela te deu um fora antes de qualquer coisa começar.

Neji virou-se para observar a sua secretária, os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Não havia nada que pudesse começar – respondeu, voltando-se para frente.

- Não era o que parecia – bebericou champanhe.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e o Hyuuga teve a distinta sensação de que a senhora Otsuka observava a garota que havia saído há pouco. A mulher lambeu os lábios antes de falar o que estava em seus pensamentos no momento anterior:

- Não é que ela acreditou na estória do pobre menino rico?

_-_

_Tu dizes que bronzeamento é câncer, que academia é tortura, que artes marciais não são para menino, que limpeza de pele é besteira, que cílios longos são coisas de boneca de porcelana._

_-_


End file.
